They Only Want A Family
by MojoGoGo
Summary: Mojo JoJo and Blossom have been a couple for many years... But recently suffered a tragedy. Will they over come this? It will start as a K rating but this will change in the future!
1. Chapter 1

Sift no more my fellow Mojossm Bojo Mojo jojo/Blossom Fans.

With the help from my good friend Monstarzgirl this fanfic has become reality. I appreciate her help.

I wont say too much, It will ruin it... Just read and enjoy!

This story will have everything in it... Except for major character deaths.

Love, sex, friendship, angst, fights etc etc etc.

Stay tuned! There's more to come! 

* * *

**Notorious for his temper, Mojo JoJo rampaged through the city of Townsville with no remorse. Usually, it was out of pure boredom or because a certain store did not have what he was looking for. This time was different. Without remorse, he rampaged through the city in one of his most powerful weapons: the Robo JoJo.**

 **Two out of three of the Powerpuff Girls came in hope to ease the situation: Bubbles and Buttercup.**

 **"Mojo, stop this will you?! This is not helping the situation, you idiot!" Buttercup yelled as she dodged his attacks midair.**

 **Mojo let out a frustrated roar as he grabbed a large power pylon and swung it towards Buttercup, who narrowly dodged it. Bubbles flew around them, then grabbed a length of armored steel cable from a nearby bridge in hope to trip him while Buttercup distracted him.**

 **Buttercup severed an arm from the mechanical monstrosity while Bubbles wrapped the cable around its ankles. The Robo JoJo came tumbling down with a mighty crash, then Mojo let out a roar and shot out the windscreen with one of his handheld laser pistols. He jumped out with his eyes full of rage and pain.**

 **The Girls flew down to him and Mojo lunged at them in a fit of rage. Bubbles jumped in front of Buttercup to prevent her from punching him across the street. Bubbles grabbed Mojo in a tight embrace in an attempt to calm him, which did just that. He didn't try to fight her, but instead broke down in a way no one had ever seen him. Mojo wailed into her chest in a uncharacteristic manner.**

 **Bubbles stroked the black fur behind his neck. "Mojo... Destroying the town wont solve anything... Blossom needs you by her side... Not out here losing your temper..." She said quietly as Mojo wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.**

 **Buttercup nodded in agreement, even though she did not agree with the relationship at all but tolerated it for the sake of her sister. She looked over the destruction he caused and sighed while running her hand through her thick black short hair.**

 **"Come on, Bubbles... Lets get him back to Blossom, then we will come back and clean up his mess," Buttercup said, sounding annoyed while Bubbles tried to soothe Mojo.**

 **Mojo pulled away from Bubbles with his face clearly distraught and his eyes swollen from the tears. He was pretty aggravated with Buttercup's attitude, but nonetheless he allowed the two Girls to pick him up either side before flying back to the home of The Powerpuff Girls.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2.

Enjoy

Blossom sat in the lab with her head in her hands in disbelief and sobbing. The Professor had his arm around her shoulders in attempt to comfort his daughter. He held Blossom close to him and said, "Oh, Blossom, I'm just so sorry..." The Professor couldn't stand seeing her hurting like this and it was just as painful for him.

"Why did it have to happen?" Blossom asked between sobs.

The Professor grasped Blossom tight against him. He didn't know what to tell her. They understood the risks of trying for children with the Girls' unusual DNA. Blossom was five months pregnant with her first baby with Mojo, but the most unfortunate thing happened. There were complications with the pregnancy due to the unusual DNA they had.

Mojo, Bubbles, and Buttercup all walked into the lab where Mojo walked over to Blossom and embraced her tightly against his chest, pulling her away from The Professor. Blossom buried her face into her lover's chest and sobbed. Mojo grasped her tightly with his nose in her red hair, tears slowly running down his cheeks.

"I hate seeing you like this, my sweet..." Mojo whispered into her hair as she held him tightly.

"I feel like a failure..." she choked between sobs.

"You are not. You never have been and never will be..." Mojo reassured her quietly "We will find out why this has happened and prevent it from happening again. I will make sure of it," he growled.

"I know why... Its the chemical X... I had no idea it was THAT unpredictable or that harmful.." she whined.

Mojo sighed as he pulled away from her, then knelt in front of her. He then reached out then wiped the tears from her swollen eyes with his gloved thumbs. "We will work on a treatment to help in the future, okay?" Mojo said quietly. Blossom looked up at him with big red eyes.

"Y-You want to try again...?" Blossom asked sounding relieved, but feeling unsure.

"Of course I do, my love..." He leaned in and gave her a kiss, which made Buttercup give an audible sound of disgust.

Bubbles thumped Buttercup in the shoulder and gave her a stern look, then Buttercup rolled her eyes. She had never approved of their union, but she barely tolerated it for the sake of her sister's happiness and to keep the peace. On the other hand, Bubbles couldn't be happier for the two. She always commented on how cute they looked together and what beautiful babies they would make. Bubbles even offered to plan the wedding if they were to marry.

The Professor approached the couple and placed his hand on Blossom's shoulder.

"Mojo and I can work on a treatment for you when your ready again, sweetie," he smiled softly. He just wanted grandchildren like most parents. The Professor did not have a problem with their union as unusual as it was, as long as his daughter was happy to whom she chose to share her life with. As long who she chose treated her right and not cause her any pain.

Two Months Later

Two months had passed since Mojo and Blossom discovered their unborn child. Mojo had decided to take her and her family out to dinner at one of Townsville's finest restaurants. He had thought that it would help take their minds off of what happened for the evening; Blossom had been coping pretty well with the support from her family and Mojo, despite having a little funeral for their unborn son whom they named "Benjamin Jojo Utonium".

Once they arrived to the restaurant, the waiter took them to a private booth away from prying eyes. Not everyone in Townsville had accepted Blossom and Mojo's union. The waiter asked, "Would you like to see the wine list?"

"Yes, please," Blossom smiled courteously as she waiter placed the list down in-front of her. Mojo suddenly snatched it from in front of her and whispered something to the waiter, who then scurried away quickly.

"What was that about?" Bubbles asked as she peered out of the booth.

"Mojo probably insulted him," Buttercup scoffed as she read over the menu.

The Professor shot Buttercup a look and told her to behave herself. Just as the waiter returned with with a bottle of Jacobs Creek Sparkling Rose wine with five glasses along with fresh prawn cocktails for starters for the group, the waiter took everyone's orders and scurried away again. Buttercup rolled her eyes again, which was followed by a swift kick in the shin from Bubbles. The green-eyed girl growled at Bubbles, then the Professor told her to behave again.

"How are you holding up, sweetheart?" The Professor asked Blossom as he placed his hand over hers.

"Yeah, alright... I still can't believe I lost Benjamin, but Mojo and I want to try again..." She smiled at her ex arch rival, ignoring Buttercup's audible gagging. Mojo smiled back tenderly. It was still naturally a touchy subject with the couple.

"Once we perfect the serum to allow Blossom to carry full term," Mojo sat back, swirling his wine in the bottom of the glass.

The Professor was glad to hear this; every parent wants grandchildren one day.

"Yes, I think its coming along smoothly. An other month or so and it will be ready to administer," The Professor said confidently.

Mojo placed his hand on Blossoms thigh,which she then gave him a small smile. "I will stand by you and support you through this, my love..." Mojo said softly as he leaned over and kissed Blossom on the cheek gently.

Buttercup made an other gagging action, which Bubbles thumped her in the leg. Buttercup shot her a look and they stared one an other down, just before a fight started and the waiter came in with their meals. The waiter took away the empty plates, which had the starters on them by some divine miracle where finished.

"Guys, will you stop your bickering?!" Blossom hissed at them after the waiter left the booth.

Buttercup took a sip of wine in detest. They ate their meals in silence with the occasional mention of baby names between Blossom and Bubbles that the couple may call their future child. Mojo shifted in his seat a little when the waiter came back with a banana split and sat it between the couple. The waiter then placed something on-top of the desert then backed away slowly.

Blossom took a spoonful of banana and ice cream, then froze when she saw what to be a 9.5 kt pure gold ring with a diamond that looked like a rose on it nestled on the banana. Her jaw dropped open, then Mojo knelt down on one knee beside her. Mojo slipped the ring over Blossom's finger and held her hands as he asked, "Blossom Utonium, would you do the honor to be my mate for life, the law to my lawless life... My wife... Will you marry me?"

Blossom's bottom lip began to tremble as tears welled up in her eyes and started streaming down her face.

"I-I-I..." She stuttered "Yes, I will." She launched her self into Mojo's arm's crying in joy. She had been waiting for years for him to finally pop the question and finally he had. Blossom squeezed him tightly.

Bubbles squealed in joy as she gave a little applause, but Buttercup growled not looking too impressed as her sister just agreed to marry their "ex" arch rival: the very man who gave them hell in the first fifteen years of life and the very man who had destroyed countless lives repeatedly. Buttercup's thoughts where broken when the Professor lifted his wine glass in triumph. He toasted, "Here's to Mojo JoJo and my beautiful Blossom. May their love triumph over all and their marriage outlast time..."

"Here, here!" Bubbles said happily as she picked some desert from their plate.

Buttercup grumbled as she got up and stormed out of the booth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blossom was awestruck with her engagement ring, which was presented to her by Mojo. She moved her hand catching the moonlight with the diamond, causing it to twinkle in the moonlight which peered through the tinted window of their car.  
She felt like the luckiest girl in the world, But at the same time the most unluckiest.

She can't help but to feel like a failiure of a woman, for not being able to carry full term and birth his son to start their unquie little family.  
It was still a painful reminder to her everytime she looked in the rear vision mirror to see the baby capsule in the back seat. Mojo did offer to take it out for the time being but Blossom being stubborn said no. She wasn't ready to just feel like they had forgotten their son.

She knew Mojo wouldn't of, Not in a million years. When they had started trying for children they had no idea if he could even impregnate her. But due to the complexities of chemical X it had made him partly human, But with a simian apearence.  
Blossom let out an audible sigh as she placed her hand on the leather arm rest of the door. Mojo reached over and grasped her right hand from the drivers seat and squeezed it reassuringly.  
She looked up at her fiancee and gave him a small smile, Mojo gave a little smile back but suddenly slammed on the breaks causing the car to slide down the street side ways.

"What the hell was that about Mojo!" Blossom scream in shock as she started to hyperventilate.

Mojo looked down the bonnet of the car and saw in the shadows a slender girl with green eyes glowing.

Buttercup!

"Stay here..." Mojo growled as he reached around to the back foot well then pulled out a rather threatening plasma gun then got out of the drivers seat.

"Mojo wai-" she was cut off with the door slamming and Mojo locking her in. That wouldn't stop her from breaking free but she wouldn't want to ruin a gift from the mayor for the baby shower.

Buttercup steped out from the shadows, Not looking too pleased. Her fists where clenched, her eyes were narrowed and her stance on high alert.

"I don't know what sick game your playing you disgusting creep!" She hissed venomous words at him "Who are you trying to fool huh?!, You think we would beleive your mister nice guy act beacuse your getting your d*** wet?!" Buttercup barked.

"Do you think we believe that you won't comit any crimes again? Do you think we would fall for the old 'Mojo JoJo has changed because he has forund love!' Charade?!" Buttercup snarled at him.

Mojo stood htere vigilantly as his future sister inlaw vented her hatred towards him.

"I think your just manipulating Blossom into being your side kick to take over this goddanmed city! Then eventually the world!" She yelled

"Blossom has fallen for it like the dopey little b*** she is!" These words cut straight through the car door then through Blossoms soul, She then broke down in tears.

That was it for Mojo, He squeezed the gun and looked at her with fire in his eyes from his very soul. He couldn't remember the last time he was this angry... Perhaps it was the time before he created The Rowdyruff Boys.

"Listen here you little wech..." He hissed through clenched teeth. "I truely love Blossom with all my heart and soul, You can insult me all you wish, you can drah me through the dirt all you want... You can break my bones, You can fight me till your hearts content... You can make all the accusations you want about me..." He started to breathe heavily as he was failing to control his temper "But god help you if you drag Blossom down as you do me..." He bare through his pointed teeth.

"Or else what?... Pervert" Buttercup readied her self for a fight.

"Or else this.." Mojo shot her with the plasma gun sending her through the buildings behind her, His temper had finally built to epic proportions to the point where Mo'Mojo Jojo had made an appearance.  
Instead of being thirtie stories high, he was only three stories. His fanged teeth bared as he crushed the gun into a ball then pounced in the direction of Buttercup. Blossom was freaking out in the car, She fumbled around in her bag for her phone. She then searched for The Proffessors number then dialed his number.

"Hey Sweetie-" He was cut off with Blossoms frantic ramblings of Mojo and Buttercups losing their tempers at one an other on epic proportions.

"Right I'll be there soon, Bubbles has already left she should be there any second" The professor hung up.

Blossom started having a panic attack as she tried to find the unlock button to the doors of the BMW, But within seconds Bubbles ripped the door off pulling Blossom into a tight embrace.

"I triedto stop her... I had no way of warning you!, She destroyed my phone and the professor was out..." Bubbles started to sob.

"Its okay Bubbles... We better find them-" She was cut off as Mojo was thrown through the street, Bubbles had pushed Blossom out of the way as Mojo took out the car.

"Mojo!" Blossom squealed just as Buttercup flew past her sisters and towards Mojo.

Mojo sat up then grabbed Buttercup with his left foot, He then slammed her into the asphalt. He put most of his body weight on her to restrain her enough not to hurt her... Too badly.

"How dare you..." He hissed spitting blood and salcia down at Buttercup as she struggled under his weight.

"How dare you insuly my love like that..." Mojo pushed harder, Buttercup began to struggle for breath. She managed to squeeze out to land an almighty punch to his groin.

He let out an almost feminine howl as he fell to his knees grasping his genitles tightly.  
As that happened Buttercup suddenly collapsed to the ground unconsciously, The Professor had shot her with a tranquiliser dart used on bears.

Mojo began to shrink slowly to his normal size grasping his manhood, Panting in pain that should not be felt by any male.  
Blossom broke free of Bubbles then ran over to Mojo then took him into his arms.

"Mojo... A-are you okay?" She asked quietly.

Tears where rolling down his cheeks before violetly vomiting the contents of his stomach onto the ground infront of him.  
All Blossom could do was rub his back and use a torn piece of his cape to wipe his mouth from blood and vomit.

Bubbles and The Professor had taken Buttercup back to The Professors car in restraints, Before heading back to Mojo and Blossom.

"Lets get you back to your lair..." The Professor helped Mojo back onto his feet, He was still huddled over in pain as Blossom and Bubbles helped The Professor put Mojo inthe back of the car. Bubbles sat in the front passengers seat as Blossom sat in the centre of the back seat to sepperate Mojo and Buttercup. She held His hands tightly as The Professor drove back to Mojo's lair

36m agoBlossom was awestruck with her engagement ring, which was presented to her by Mojo. She moved her hand catching the moonlight with the diamond, causing it to twinkle in the moonlight which peered through the tinted window of their car. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world, but at the same time the most unluckiest.

She can't help but to feel like a failure of a woman, for not being able to carry full term and birth his son to start their unique little family.  
It was still a painful reminder to her everytime she looked in the rear-view mirror to see the baby capsule in the backseat. Mojo did offer to take it out for the time being, but Blossom being stubborn said no. She wasn't ready to just feel like they had forgotten their son.

She knew Mojo wouldn't of, not in a million years. When they had started trying for children, they had no idea if he could even impregnate her. But due to the complexities of Chemical X, it had made him partly human with a simian appearance. Blossom let out an audible sigh as she placed her hand on the leather arm rest of the door. Mojo reached over and grasped her right hand from the driver's seat and squeezed it reassuringly.

She looked up at her fiancée and gave him a small smile. Mojo gave a little smile back, but suddenly slammed on the breaks causing the car to slide down the street sideways.

"What the hell was that about Mojo?!" Blossom screamed in shock as she started to hyperventilate.

Mojo looked down the hood of the car and saw in the shadows a slender girl with green eyes glowing.

Buttercup!

"Stay here..." Mojo growled as he reached around to the backflap of the seat, then pulled out a rather threatening plasma gun then got out of the drivers seat.

"Mojo, wai-" Blossom was cut off with the door slamming and Mojo locking her in. That wouldn't stop her from breaking free, but she wouldn't want to ruin a gift from the Mayor for the baby shower.

Buttercup stepped out from the shadows, not looking too pleased. Her fists where clenched, her eyes were narrowed and her stance on high alert.

"I don't know what sick game you're playing, you disgusting creep!" She hissed venomous words at him, "Who are you trying to fool, huh?! You think we would believe your Mr. Nice Guy act because your getting your d*** wet?!" Buttercup barked.

"Do you think we believe that you won't commit any crimes again? Do you think we would fall for the old 'Mojo JoJo has changed because he has found love!' charade?!" Buttercup snarled at him.

Mojo stood there vigilantly as his future sister in-law vented her hatred towards him.

"I think your just manipulating Blossom into being your sidekick to take over this goddamned city, then eventually the world!" Buttercup yelled.

"Blossom has fallen for it like the dopey little b*** she is!" These words cut straight through the car door and through Blossom's soul, which made Blossom break down in tears. That was it for Mojo. He squeezed the gun and looked at her with fire in his eyes from his very soul. He couldn't remember the last time he was this angry... Perhaps it was the time before he created The Rowdyruff Boys.

"Listen here you, little wench..." He hissed through clenched teeth. "I truly love Blossom with all my heart and soul. You can insult me all you wish, you can drag me through the dirt all you want... You can break my bones, You can fight me till your heart's content... You can make all the accusations you want about me..." He started to breathe heavily as he was failing to control his temper "But God help you if you drag Blossom down as you do me..." He bared through his pointed teeth.

"Or else what?... Pervert!" Buttercup readied her self for a fight.

"Or else THIS!" Mojo shot her with the plasma gun, sending her through the buildings behind her, His temper had finally built to epic proportions to the point where Mo'Mojo Jojo had made an appearance. Instead of being thirty stories high, he was only three stories. His fanged teeth bared as he crushed the gun into a ball then pounced in the direction of Buttercup. Blossom was freaking out in the car and fumbling around in her purse for her phone. She then searched for the Professor's number and dialed his number.

"Hey, sweetie-" He was cut off with Blossom's frantic ramblings of Mojo and Buttercup's losing their tempers at one an other on epic proportions.

"Right, I'll be there soon Bubbles has already left she should be there any second" The Professor hung up.

Blossom started having a panic attack as she tried to find the unlock button to the doors of the BMW, but Bubbles ripped the door off and pulled Blossom into a tight embrace within seconds.

"I tried to stop her... I had no way of warning you! She destroyed my phone and the Professor was out..." Bubbles started to sob.

"Its okay, Bubbles... We better find them-" She was cut off as Mojo was thrown through the street. Bubbles had pushed Blossom out of the way as Mojo took out the car.

"Mojo!" Blossom screamed just as Buttercup flew past her sisters and towards Mojo.

Mojo sat up then grabbed Buttercup with his left foot, He then slammed her into the asphalt. He put most of his body weight on her to restrain her enough not to painfully hurt her.

"How dare you..." He hissed spitting with blood and saliva down at Buttercup as she struggled under his weight.

"How dare you insult my love like that..." Mojo pushed harder, causing Buttercup to struggle for breath. She managed to squeeze out to land an almighty punch to his groin. He let out an almost feminine howl as he fell to his knees grasping his g*** tightly. As that happened, Buttercup suddenly collapsed to the ground unconsciously. The Professor had shot her with a tranquilizer dart used on bears.

Mojo began to shrink slowly to his normal size, grasping his manhood and panting in pain that should not be felt by any male. Blossom broke free of Bubbles, she then ran over to Mojo and took him into her arms as she cradled his upper body.

"Mojo... A-Are you okay?" Bubbles asked quietly.

Tears where rolling down Mojo's cheeks before violently vomiting the contents of his stomach onto the ground in front of him. All Blossom could do was rub his back and use a torn piece of his cape to wipe his mouth from blood and vomit. Bubbles and the Professor had taken Buttercup back to the Professor's car in restraints before heading back to Mojo and Blossom.

"Let's get you back to your lair..." The Professor helped Mojo back onto his feet. Mojo was still huddled over in pain as Blossom and Bubbles helped the Professor put Mojo in the back of the car. Bubbles sat in the front passenger's seat as Blossom sat in the center of the back seat to separate Mojo and Buttercup. She held his hands tightly as the Professor drove back to Mojo's lair.


End file.
